


and bingo was his name-o

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girlfriend Bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Just when you think you know your own tropes well enough to beat them at their own damn game...
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	and bingo was his name-o

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> scourge sister sandwich with cotton candy filling. by that i mean they hug a lot, and are very sapphic @ each other.

The new hobby your matesprits have that you're pretending not to know about is "girlfriend bingo". It's kind of sweet, the way they think they can get things over on you like that, but you're basically always one step ahead of them when it comes to games like this. You've already got a mental list of every option on the bingo sheet, and the general order all three of them have.

Actually. You've been entertaining yourself by getting one of them very close to a bingo, then changing directions to get the others another couple steps ahead. It's pretty much the best game you've ever come up with, only...

You flop down in the middle of the couch, wearing your absolute best sulk and pout, tucking your feet up underneath you as you settle in for a good, long huff.

It lasts about all of twenty seconds, at which point, Roxy drops right into your lap and Terezi and Jane have scooted in on either side of you. "What's up, babe?"

You stick your lower lip out, fully prepared to drag this out as long as necessary, but then Jane swoops in to kiss all over your face (okay, you maybe kind of love it a little bit when she does that) and you, as you usually do when confronted with unabridged affection, turn bright blue and say "Haha, _gay_."

You're almost deafened by the subsequent and simultaneous shouts of "BINGO!"

"Fuck you guys," you mumble, sinking into the couch under the sudden onslaught of affection. "That should've been a free space."


End file.
